The Labyrinth, Bakugan Style
by JesseGlennFan
Summary: When Rin's baby cousin is kidnapped, Rin and her guardian bakugan must save her. With help from a new friend she made, will they be able to save her cousin before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

The 1st part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Labyrinth

It was a beautiful afternoon in a small town, and everyone was getting ready to go home. Parents from work, and kids from school. There was a young girl who was out from her school because of early dismissal, along with her guardian bakugan, Aquos Lumahowl.

"Ah, Lumahowl! This day's so relaxing. Just looking up at the clouds, thinking of the party at The Smash Club, and most importantly, my future husband Keith Clay!" Rin said to Lumahowl.

"Yeah! This'll be awesome. I can't wait for the party tonight, " said Lumahowl. Rin sighed and looked up at the beautiful blue sky.

"Huh?" Suddenly, the clouds turned grey and the blue sky turned dark. Rin checked her watch and stared at the time. She was passed her curfew.

"Oh, no! Lumahowl, I totally forgot! I've gotta get home!" Rin said. She quickly got up and sprinted for the house, leaving behind Lumahowl, who was desperately trying to catch up with her.

Rin returned home just in the nick of time before it rained, but saw her angry mom. She gulped, and pretty soon, Lumahowl came floating up beside her, breathing heavily.

"Man, for a high school student, you could be on the track team!" Lumahowl said.

"Rin, you're late…again," Rin's mom said.

"I'm sorry, I guess time got away from me, but I'm here right now!" said Rin, laughing nervously.

"C'mon, get inside and change now." Rin's mom said. Rin stepped inside and went into her room, changing into a fresh shirt and comfortable pants.

"Rin, you know it's our anniversary and you have to watch your baby cousin Angela tonight!" said Rin's mom. Her husband walked inside, seeing the situation in front of him.

"Mom, I said I can't! I have that big party tonight! It's teenage night at The Smash Club," said Rin.

"Rin, Mr. Smith's visiting his family, and Mr. and Mrs. Lewinsky can't because they're taking a three week trip to Louisiana for their daughter's wedding! So I'm sorry, but you're going to have to watch Angela tonight." said her dad.

"You guys just want me to stay home for the rest of my life, don't you? You guys make a long night of dinner and a movie! But no! I get to spend the rest of my night taking care of a baby when I could be at The Smash Club dancing the night away!" Rin snapped.

"Rin…" her mom started.

"I don't want to talk to you, just leave me alone!" Rin snapped, running upstairs. Her parents looked at each other and sighed.

Rin walked to her bedroom door and slammed it, almost hitting Lumahowl.

"Hey, watch it! I almost chipped a wing last time," said Lumahowl.

"Why can't my parents see that I'm not a little kid anymore? I have to live my life a too, ya know!" Rin said, plopping into a bean bag chair.

"C'mon, Rin. They're just trying to teach you responsibility. I mean, remember your last report card? When you had to do extra chores? Your dad was literally up in flames for four days." Lumahowl asked.

"Hey, it's not my fault I got a D minus! Biology's hard. Anyways, it's not about my report card, Lumahowl!" said Rin. Since she couldn't go out to The Smash Club, Rin and Lumahowl decided to stay home and watch a movie and play games on the computer.

"Rin?" Suddenly, Rin's dad knocked on the bedroom door.

"What is it? Can't you see I said I don't want to talk to you tonight!" Rin snapped.

"Suit yourself. Remember, it's your job to put Angela to bed tonight, young lady. And you need to make sure to lock up, ok?" Rin's dad asked.

Hearing his footsteps walking away, Rin got up, put on her open-toe slippers, and went straight to her parents' bedroom. She saw her little cousin, baby Angela, crying. Lumahowl soon flew in.

"Oh, Angela, enough already!" said Rin as she picked up Angela. However, Angela cried louder. Rin sighed and started patting her back.

"Looks like she doesn't want to go to bed yet!" said Lumahowl.

Unknown to them, there were little goblins hiding under her parents' bed. They were ugly, with little jagged teeth and tiny claws

"Is she gonna say the words?" one asked. The others shushed him, and he put a hand over his mouth.

Rin sighed and put a still crying Angela back into the crib, covered her up with a blanket and walked back to the door.

"I wish there were little goblins who would take you away. Right now!" she said. She turned off the light and closed the door.

"Rin, you don't have to get too mad," said Lumahowl. Rin just shrugged, but then froze in her tracks when she heard silence coming from her parents room. She rushed inside, along with Lumahowl

"Angela?" Rin asked. Nothing. Rin walked up to the crib, seeing if Angela was there. But when she flipped up the covers, all that was there was Angela's teddy bear and pillow! Rin gasped.

All of the sudden, the windows began to shake. Shadows of the goblins appeared, but when Rin turned around, there would be nothing. Then the windows busted open, and something came flying at Rin, which caused her to fall backwards.

"Oof!" Rin fell to the floor, and something appeared right in front of her. Lumahowl flew underneath the bed, terrified.

A man with pointy ears, wearing a black cape, appeared in front of her. He had long black hair that covered his left eye, and he had long sharp nails. This made Rin scream. The man just smirked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rin asked.

"Nothing. My name is Cronus," said the man.

"Cronus? Like the Titan?" Rin asked.

"No! I came to take your baby cousin, Rin," said Cronus. Rin's eyes widened.

"You mean _you _took her? I want her back, please!" Rin said.

"I'm afraid the deed is done, dear Rin. You asked for her help, and I helped," said Cronus.

"No, no! I never meant for her to be taken literally. I was just mad at my parents," said Rin.

"Rin, forget about little Angela, and go to that party with your friends," said Cronus.

"I won't and I want you to give her back!" Rin ordered. Cronus chucked.

"Oh, so you want your little cousin back?" Cronus asked.

"Yes!" Rin snapped.

Cronus thought for a moment, then waved his hand. A bright light blinded Rin as the whole scenery changed from her parents' room to a scene in a desert, where in the distance was a gigantic castle and a huge maze.

"W…where am I?" Rin asked.

"You are at my home, dear Rin. If you want to get Angela back, you'll have to go my home and get her back. If you don't make it, well, little Angela will be mine forever!" said Cronus with an evil chuckle.

"No!" Rin thought to herself.

"Good luck, Rin. But beware! For this will not be easy for you!" Cronus said before he disappeared.

Rin looked back at the huge castle.

"What now, Rin?" Lumahowl appeared in front of her.

"We get Angela back!" said Rin.

The both of them started their journey to get Rin's baby cousin back.

To be continued

Hey, everyone! It's yours truly. This story is for my friends, ObsessiveFanNumber1 and ShunKazamis-Girl. ShunKazamis-Girl will appear in the next chapter! Anyways, review and goodnight! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The 2nd part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Labyrinth

"Rin, are you sure you want to rescue Angela? It looks dangerous!" said Lumahowl.

"She's my cousin, Lumahowl. I have to!" said Rin. Soon, they came to a garden with beautiful flowers and a small waterfall. Rin was amazed by the beautiful sight.

"Wow. This is amazing!" said Lumahowl.

"Sure is. I wonder who lives here," said Rin.

Suddenly, the doors to the maze opened. It was a huge maze, with twists and turns and many dead ends. Rin gulped and nervously started to make her way into the maze. They saw many ways to try first, but they could only choose just one.

"Oh, man! How can I rescue Angela when I don't even know which way to choose from?" Rin asked.

"I'd go anyway if I were you!" said a voice.

"Huh?" Rin and Lumahowl looked up and saw a pretty girl with long black hair, brown eyes, a tail, and cat ears. She was also dressed in black, and she had a Ventus bakugan with her.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Rin asked.

"I'm just a girl, but my friends call me Eugene. And this is my partner, Ventus Pyxunoid! But who are you?" the cat girl, Eugene, asked.

"My name's Rin and this is my partner bakugan Lumahowl. We're trying to find a castle where this Cronus guy is. He has my baby cousin hostage. Do you know anyway out of this maze?" Rin asked.

"Me? First of all, I'd try one of the openings if I were you. It's no use escaping just standing around here," said Eugene.

"Yeah. What she said," Pyxunoid said.

"Can you help me?" Rin asked.

"Sorry, no can do! But if I were you, I'd turn back and forget about your baby cousin! Besides, do you honestly think you can take on King Cronus all by yourself?" Eugene asked.

"I'll do anything to get Angela back! Besides, she's my family." said Rin.

"Suit yourself, but be warned! This place changes a lot! Things aren't always what they seem in this maze, Rin." said Eugene. She went away as Pyxunoid followed her.

"Well I'm not afraid! C'mon, Lumahowl! We'll show miss ThunderCat there who's boss!" said Rin. She marched inside, with Lumahowl following behind her.

In a tree, Eugene and Pyxunoid were watching the whole time. They were just watching from a tree as Rin made her way through the maze. Rin looked like she had no trouble at all. Eugene hissed and made her way back towards Cronus's castle.

Inside the castle, the evil Cronus himself was sitting in a throne, where the little goblins were running around, pulling pranks on each other and joking around. Baby Angela was crying.

"Alright, enough!" said Cronus. The goblins stared at him as he made his way over, picking up baby Angela.

"Now, now. Enough of your silly crying. You're going to be ok!" said Cronus, holding Angela in his arms. Angela calmed down and just babbled something in her baby language. This made Cronus chuckle.

"Your majesty!" said a voice. Cronus looked up and saw Eugene come inside.

"Oh, Eugene. What is it?" he asked.

"It's the girl! She's making her way through the maze," said Eugene.

"Really?" asked Cronus.

"Yes. I know it's not very important, but I just thought you should've been informed," said Eugene.

"Thank you, Eugene. You're dismissed," said Cronus. Eugene nodded and went after Rin. Cronus smiled evilly as he looked out the window.

Eugene hopped through the trees, with Pyxunoid behind her.

"Eugene, are you really going to help Rin?" asked Pyxunoid.

"I have to! She might be the only one in helping me get my human form back!" said Eugene. Pyxunoid felt worried as they made their way back to Rin.

To be continued

Hey, everyone! Second chapter is done! I know, it's short, but there will be longer chapters! Have a nice week and review ;D


	3. Chapter 3

The 3rd part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Labyrinth

Rin kept on walking, trying to find her way out of the maze. Her feet were growing sore, and she could no longer walk.

"Oh, man. My feet feel like they've been stepped on a hundred times," said Rin, sinking to the ground against a wall.

"We just keep going in circles! There's got to be a way out somehow," said Lumahowl.

"I could've sworn I saw those vines minutes ago," said Rin.

"Hello," said a voice.

"Very funny, Lumahowl," said Rin.

"It wasn't me." said Lumahowl. Rin looked down and saw a little mouse.

"Yikes! A mouse!" Lumahowl said, hiding behind Rin's shoulder. For a bakugan, Lumahowl was scared of mice.

"Did you just say hello?" Rin asked.

"Sure did! What are you doing out here all by yourself? You should come inside and meet the family," said the mouse.

"Uh…no thanks, but thank you anyway. I'm trying to find the castle that leads me out of this place. Do you know where it might be?" Rin asked.

"Me? Nah, I'm just a mouse. I live inside the walls, not in the castle. Ha ha! Besides, there's all sorts of openings around ya," said the mouse.

"Openings? All this place does is lead me in circles! How are there any openings?" Rin asked.

"Things aren't always as they seem in this place, ya know," said the mouse. Rin took his word for it and stood up, looking at the wall in front of her. She walked up to it, and found herself walking into another opening.

"Wow! Thanks!" Rin said. She and Lumahowl made their way in the right direction.

"Ah, man. If she would've gone left, she would've gone straight to the castle." said the mouse as he crawled back into the walls.

Rin and Lumahowl made their way around the place, but couldn't seem to find any short direction where Cronus's castle was. Rin began to feel guilty about the way she had treated Angela.

Suddenly, two doors appeared out of nowhere in front of her. This surprised even Lumahowl.

"Whoa! Where'd they come from? And where do they lead?" Rin asked Lumahowl

"Well, little miss, if you would like to find out. Why don't you try us?" asked one of the foxes who were sitting there. Rin smiled at how cute they were.

"One of them leads to the little baby Angela and the other leads to eternal damnation!" said the second fox. They both laughed.

"Which one leads where?" Rin asked.

"We can't tell ya! The only way is to try one of these doors," said the first fox.

"Fine! But if you were to try one, which one would you guys take?" asked Rin.

"I'd take the left, but he'd take the right!" said the second fox, laughing.

"Ok, enough joking around! If you say the left door leads to the castle, then it obviously leads to certain death, doesn't it?" asked Rin.

"Uh…no?" both foxes asked.

"Wrong. The left obviously leads to certain death, while the right one will lead me straight to the castle! I have a feeling that the right one is the way to go." said Rin. She opened it.

"See? I was right all along!" said Rin. However the floor fell beneath her and she let out a scream, which caused Lumahowl to go flying after her.

Rin fell down and down, screaming for help.

"Rin, I'm coming!" said Lumahowl. Suddenly, Rin landed hard on the ground, and she could feel Lumahowl plopping himself into her hands. Soon, a door closed, and it grew so dark, Rin couldn't even see her hands.

Inside the castle, Cronus was looking in a crystal ball, where his goblin minions crowded around him.

"How could've Rin made her way into the dungeon so far? She should've lost all hope ages ago!" said Cronus.

"That girl will never lose hope, your majesty!" said a goblin.

"No? Well, that cat girl's about to lead her straight back to her house and she'll forget about Angela forever!" said Cronus with an evil laugh. His goblin minions laughed with him.

Inside the dungeon, Rin looked for any source of light. Suddenly, she saw a candle lighting up.

"Huh? Who's there?" she asked. When even more candles lit up, she saw it was Eugene and Pyxunoid, who was on her shoulder, silent.

"Eugene, Pyxunoid! It's you!" said Lumahowl.

"Surprised? Yeah, I knew you would be. I came back to get you out of here," said Eugene.

"Thanks," said Rin.

"No problem. So tell me why you're in here anyways. Still making your way towards the castle?" Eugene asked.

"Of course!" said Rin.

"Ok, miss gutsy. If you're so determined, try finding your way out of this place," Eugene said.

"How can I? There's no door," said Rin.

"I was gonna show you where it was at, but I guess you'll have no trouble finding it," said Eugene.

"Wait! If you help me, I'll give you something in return," said Rin. She took of her ring she had on her finger.

"Huh? What's that?" Eugene asked.

"If you help me find Angela, I'll give you my ring, but you have to promise me that you'll help me and no tricks! Understand?" Rin asked.

"Hmmm…ok! Please give me your ring," said Eugene. Rin handed her the ring and Eugene slid it on, admiring how it sparkled.

"It's really pretty." said Eugene. She walked over to a hidden door covered by tarp and opened it. Rin and Lumahowl eagerly got up and followed her out.

They made their way outside into another maze, which was this time a garden maze. Eugene helped Rin out and they both got to walking towards the castle.

"So why are you hanging around here if you're part cat?" Rin asked.

"Hmm? Oh, that. The truth is, I'm not suppose to look like this at all. Cronus made me this way because he thinks of me as his little pet when I go do jobs for him. I've been begging him to turn me back to normal, but he's always refused. I just wanted someone to help me turn back to normal. And that's when I found you!" said Eugene.

Rin looked down. Could she really help Eugene turn back to normal and save Angela at the same time?

"I'll help you, Eugene! Don't worry," reassured Rin.

Lumahowl and Pyxunoid, on the other hand, were floating behind the girls.

"I'm glad there's someone who's helping us out, Pyxunoid," said Lumahowl.

"Yeah, helping out. Eugene's been wanting to get her human form back ever since she was transformed into a cat girl, and I'm glad you and Rin are helping her out! But first things first, we have to find Rin's baby cousin!" said Pyxunoid.

"Right!" said Lumahowl. He and Pyxunoid both chuckled as they made their way to the castle.

All of a sudden, they came to a dark alley way, where someone in dark clothing was sitting. Eugene and Rin looked at each other as they slowly made their way towards the mysterious person.

"Uh, hello?" Rin asked. The person looked up at them.

"Ah, well, well, well. What do we have here?" the person asked in a hoarse voice.

"Uh, just a friend," said Eugene.

"Just a friend? Just a friend!" the mysterious person shot up, taking off the disguise.

The whole group's jumped back when they saw who it was.

It was Cronus!

To be continued

Uh-oh. The group ran into Cronus! What will happen then? Review, review, review! Peace out =)


	4. Chapter 4

The 4th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Labyrinth

"Just a friend?" Cronus asked.

"King Cronus!" Eugene asked nervously.

"Hello, Eugene," said Cronus. Rin looked at Eugene, whose legs were shaking uncontrollably.

"Eugene, could it be you're making friends with this girl?" Cronus asked.

"Her? Oh, no way! Why would I do that? I mean, I was just taking her home like you said!" Eugene said.

"What!" Rin was shocked.

"What is that thing on your finger?" Cronus asked, eyeing the ring.

"Oh this? I found it on the ground, picking some flowers from earlier this morning," said Eugene.

"Hmph. Eugene, if I thought you were betraying me for one second, I would be forced to turn you into a little cat forever. Am I right?" Cronus asked.

Eugene's cat ears went back.

"And you, my dear Rin. How are you enjoying my home?" Cronus asked with an evil smile.

"Um…it's a piece of cake?" Rin asked. Lumahowl and Pyxunoid looked at each other.

"Well, if it's a piece of cake for you, then how about setting a challenge?" Cronus asked. Lightning formed in his hands and a huge wheel with spikes sticking out came at them! Cronus disappeared.

"Oh, no! Not the spinning wheel! Run, now!" Eugene said. Rin screamed and they started running, with Lumahowl and Pyxunoid flying for their lives.

They came to a dead end, a locked gate.

"Someone help us!" said Rin.

"Oh, man! You sure got his attention now, didn't you?" Rin asked.

"Guys, look! A ladder!" said Pyxunoid.

Eugene and Rin ran over and started climbing fast, just in time for the spinning wheel to miss them. Rin and Eugene sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness. Now let's go!" said Eugene.

"Wait. How can I trust you when I now know that you're going to take me back to my home?" Rin demanded.

"I'm not _really _going to take you back home. I was just saying that to throw Cronus off. We made a deal, remember? I'd help you find Angela, and you'd help me turn to normal. Trust me." said Eugene.

Rin smiled and they made their way out of the alley way and onto a roof. They jumped down, landing safely on their feet.

"Alrighty, c'mon. It's just this way," said Eugene. They soon came to a dead end wall.

"I…I thought the castle was this way," Eugene said.

"So much for sense of direction, I guess," said Rin. They both turned around to try another way.

"Hey, you two! Look over here!" said Pyxunoid. Rin and Eugene turned back around and saw two doors, with knockers that looked like the faces of wolves.

"Whoa! Where'd _they _come from?" Rin asked, staring. Eugene just shrugged.

"Hasn't your mom ever told you that it's rude to stare?" snapped one of the knockers. Rin jumped when she saw they could talk.

"Whoa, a talking knocker!" said Pyxunoid.

"Sorry. Where do these doors lead to?" asked Rin.

"We don't know, we're just knockers!" said the second one, laughing. Eugene walked over and tried to push the door open, but it was no use. Rin tried pushing the other one in, but again, it did not work.

"How do you get these doors open?" Eugene asked.

"Knock and you shall see for yourself," said the first knocker. Rin and Eugene looked at each other as Eugene knocked on the door. Suddenly, the door opened. Rin ran over, amazed.

"Thanks for the help." said Lumahowl. They all walked inside as the door closed.

They were in another part of the maze, much to everyone's disappointment, but the castle seemed closer this time.

"It's over there, let's go!" said Rin. They were about to take off, but then they heard what seemed to be like spears clashing. This startled Eugene.

"What was that?" Pyxunoid asked.

"I don't know, but someone could be in trouble! C'mon!" said Rin. They all ran over to the scene, but two strong arms came out of the bushes and grabbed Eugene!

"Mmmph!" A hand covered Eugene's mouth as she was being pulled away.

Rin, Lumahowl, and Pyxunoid saw two goblins with a handsome man tied upside down by the ankles on a tree branch.

"Oh, no! We've got to help him!" said Rin.

"Right!" said Pyxunoid and Lumahowl.

Meanwhile, Eugene found herself being thrown to the ground against a brick wall.

"Ugh!" she groaned and looked up, seeing Cronus in front of her!

"Cronus!" Eugene said.

"I knew you'd betray me, Eugene. How could you hide it from me?" Cronus asked.

"Because I'm tired of you not keeping your promises! I want to be back in my human form, now!" Eugene said.

"Foolish girl! Just for that, you'll remain in this form forever! Mark my words, my dear! You'll wish you had never betrayed me in the first place!" Cronus snapped. He disappeared, leaving Eugene alone.

Eugene's eyes widened. All she could do was put her knees to her chest and sob.

To be continued

Chapter's not very long, but it'll do! And it's late, so that's the last one for now. But there's more to come soon and I hope you all review! Peace out! XD


	5. Chapter 5

The 5th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Labyrinth

The two goblins were pointing sharp spears at the man hanging upside down.

"This'll make a heavenly meal for us, huh?" the first goblin asked the second.

"Oh, yes. It's amazing at what you two goons can capture in such a ridiculous rope trap," said the man.

"You be quiet!" snapped the second goblin.

"Let him go!" said a voice. The two goblins looked around and saw Rin. They just laughed at her.

"And what're you gonna do about it, girly?" the first goblin mocked.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise, Aquos Lumahowl! Rise, Ventus Pyxunoid!" said Rin. Both bakugan came out from their ball forms, roaring. The two goblins gulped.

"And you think you're so funny?" Lumahowl growled. The two goblins screamed and ran off like the cowards they were. The man looked at Rin, who caught Pyxunoid and Lumahowl.

"That ought to take care of them," said Rin.

"Thank you for leading those two away. Could you please help me down?" the man asked.

"Of course," said Rin. She saw the rope that was binding him, and began to untie the knots. Suddenly, the man was free, but he landed on his back instead of his feet!

"Ow!" he said.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Rin asked.

"Never been better!" said the man, hopping up. He was about Rin's age or a little older, with short hair, bright green eyes, and pointy ears. He had on a trench coat and a grey outfit. Rin's face turned a little red when he saw how handsome he was.

"Who are you?" Rin asked.

"My name is Flame," said the man.

"Flame? That's an unusual name," said Rin.

"I know, isn't it? I'm actually part dragon because I can breathe fire," said Flame.

"Really?" asked Rin.

"Yes. But anyways, I cannot thank you enough for rescuing me." said Flame.

"No problem! My name's Rin by the way," said Rin.

"Rin. I like that name." said Flame. Rin smiled shyly, but looked at Pyxunoid who was looking around.

"Huh? Hey, where's Eugene?" he asked. They all looked around, but didn't see their missing friend anywhere.

"She was just behind us not too long ago!" said Rin.

"Do you think Cronus found her?" Lumahowl asked.

"Oh, no! We've got to find her fast!" said Rin.

"Please. Allow me to help you search for your missing friend. You did help me out, so now I'm repaying you." said Flame.

"Alrighty then! Let's go quickly!" said Rin. They all headed out to try and find Eugene.

Pretty soon, they came to a dead end in the maze with a door. Lumahowl and Pyxunoid caught up with the both of them.

"This looks dangerous. Maybe we should try another way?" Flame asked.

"No way! We've got no choice. Besides, this could lead us to Eugene," said Rin. She opened the door, and went to take a step, but quickly stopped when she saw a field of huge spikes!

"Watch out! This is a dangerous place." Flame said.

"This field's covered in nothing but spikes! I surely don't wanna plunge to my death in this place!" said Pyxunoid. Rin saw a ledge that they could walk across, but they would have to be extremely careful, minus Pyxunoid and Lumahowl who could fly around.

"Be careful, you guys. One wrong move, and you're finished!" said Rin. She took the lead, and carefully made her way across, followed by Flame, and Pyxunoid and Lumahowl flew behind them.

"This looks easy. We should make this across in minutes," said Flame. As he took a step, his foot slipped and he found himself sliding down!

"Flame!" Rin said. She grabbed his hand, but she slid down along with him. Rin groaned as she landed beside on solid ground and not spikes, much to her relief

"Ow. Flame, are you all right?" Rin asked.

"I think so," said Flame.

"But I'm not! Would you get off of me, please?" asked a voice. Flame looked down as he saw he had landed on a person!

"Eugene, it's you!" said Rin. Flame quickly got up as Rin helped Eugene up.

"Eugene! You're ok!" said Pyxunoid, hopping into Eugene's hands.

"How'd you all find me?" Eugene asked.

"We've been looking for you, silly. Did Cronus do anything to you?" Rin asked.

"He's not changing me back to normal, that's for sure. But I could care less what he says!" snapped Eugene.

"Don't worry. I swear I'll help you get your human form back!" said Rin. Eugene smiled.

"I'm very sorry for landing on you, Eugene, is it? My name is Flame and it's very nice to meet you." said Flame.

"Don't worry about it," said Eugene.

"We should get going. Angela's in danger!" said Lumahowl.

"Don't worry, little cousin! I'm coming for you," said Rin.

Flame decided to stick around as they made their way towards the castle. Rin grew more confident that she would find Angela, but also grew worried that she might not make it in time.

In his castle, Cronus was sitting down in his throne, where he looked into the crystal ball on a stand he hand. He waved his hands around and he saw Rin, Eugene, Flame, and two bakugan heading towards his castle.

Growing enraged, he picked up the crystal ball and threw it with full force against the wall, shattering it into a million sharp pieces. He looked at baby Angela, who had started crying again. Cronus just scoffed and slammed the door behind him, walking down the castle steps. He couldn't believe that they had made it this far.

However, he would make sure that baby Angela would be a goblin for sure. He would make sure Rin would never see her again.

To be continued

Here's another long chapter for you all. And by the way, reviews mean a lot to me. Peace out and have a great weekend :)


	6. Chapter 6

The 6th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Labyrinth

Rin and the rest of the group followed a trail that lead to a rickety-looking bridge. At the bottom, there was more sharp spikes and the bridge looked like that it would snap in half if you just took one step on it.

"This bridge looks worse," said Pyxunoid.

"But if this is the only way to Cronus's home, then we have no choice," said Rin.

"Why couldn't we have just taken a trail where it lead to a field of friendly butterflies?" Pyxunoid asked. They were all about to cross the bridge, but someone saw them!

"Stop, I say!" said a voice. The whole group looked back and a goat-like creature jump down from the trees. It was a satyr, with black fur and hooves, small horns on its head, and a goat's tail.

"Whoa! What is that?" asked Flame.

"It's a satyr! I've learned about them in school before," said Rin.

"You are correct, human girl. I, sir Scruffy, am the guardian of this bridge! Nobody shall pass unless they get through me first!" said the satyr in a thick accent.

"We don't have enough time! Someone important to us is in terrible danger! We have to save her, or she'll be in the hands of Cronus forever! Please, let us through!" Eugene said.

"Nonsense! Now you must face the consequences!" said Scruffy. He started to charge at Rin.

"Rin, watch out!" said Eugene.

"No one hurts my friends!" Flame's voice grew deeper. His eyes turned to slits and his nails grew sharp. Smoke came out from his nostrils as he blew fire right at Scruffy's behind!

"Yow! Hot, hot, hot!" said Scruffy. Flame blew more fire at Scruffy, who just dodged them by doing back flips and cartwheels.

"You may have burned my behind, but you won't hurt me again!" said Scruffy. More fire came out of Flame's mouth and Scruffy dodged them all. Scruffy laughed as he went behind him and kicked him in the back, which made Flame fall to his knees.

Flame got up and continued to fight Scruffy, who immediately went for a whole in an oak tree. Flame looked around for any sign of him.

"Cease this at once!" said Scruffy. Eugene and Rin looked as Flame calmed down.

"I have been in many fights before, but this one was by far, my best one yet," said Scruffy as he hopped down.

"Flame, are you ok?" Rin asked as she walked up to him.

"Yeah." answered Flame.

"Ah. So your name's Flame? Please, let us be friends. You're an excellent opponent, and let us not fight again." said Scruffy.

"Uh…ok?" Flame asked. Scruffy smiled.

The group got ready to cross the bridge, but again, Scruffy refused to let them do so.

"Stop! I still cannot let you pass," said the satyr.

"Why not? You said you were Flame's friend, right?" Lumahowl asked.

"Yes, but I am sworn to a code of chivalry. I must obey at all times," said Scruffy.

"What is that code?" asked Eugene.

"I am sworn that nobody shall pass without my permission, and that is final," said Scruffy.

"Well, then may we cross?" Rin asked.

"Hmm. A human's never asked me that before. Well…yes." Scruffy said after a brief pause.

Rin and the others looked at each other. First, Pyxunoid and Lumahowl floated across, followed by Eugene, and Flame. Scruffy followed the both of them.

"Alright, Rin. C'mon!" said Lumahowl.

Rin gulped as she got onto the group, taking her time as she crossed. She took one step after another carefully, and she was almost at the end.

"Just keep looking up Rin, and whatever you do, don't look down!" said Eugene.

"Like that helps!" said Rin. Suddenly, a piece of wood snapped as she took another step. Rin screamed as she looked down. She started to run across as each piece of wood began to snap. Rin made it all the way to the end just in time before the bridge snapped in half

"If this world could give me wings, I'd be flying across," said Rin. They all started heading towards the castle, with Scruffy accompanying them.

They continued to follow the trail through the woods. Eugene's stomach began to growl.

"Oh, man," she said.

"What is it, dear Eugene?" Scruffy asked.

"We've been walking for so long, I haven't eaten in hours. I have to stop an eat something, or I'll be a skeleton by the time we arrive at the castle." said Eugene.

The group saw an apple tree and picked some apples. They started munching down, while Rin walked away from the group to look for something else to eat. She would be very quick, she thought to herself.

"Ok, let's see here," Rin told herself. She soon saw a peach tree that looked irresistible. Rin climbed up a few branches and picked one juicy one. She hopped down and wiped it on her shirt, before she took one big bite.

"Ah, this should fill me up fast to find Angela!" she said to herself with a laugh. Suddenly, she felt a little pain in her head, which made her drop the peach.

"Ugh!" she groaned. Rin began to walk back, but she saw her vision becoming blurry. Rin rubbed her eyes, but it did nothing. Rin wobbled and almost tripped, but kept on going, heading down another trail, which lead her farther from her friends.

Meanwhile, Rin's friends were continuing to eat.

"Ah, that should be filling! Now we must head for Cronus's castle to rescue little Angela. Isn't that right, Rin?" Scruffy asked. But when he turned around, Rin was gone.

"Rin? Rin?" he asked. Eugene and Flame looked around, but Rin was nowhere in sight. Lumahowl looked everywhere for his partner.

"Rin, where are you?" he asked.

"She couldn't have wondered away." said Flame.

"Let's go find her!" said Eugene. They all headed off to find their missing friend.

Rin walked around, disoriented.

"Cronus?" she asked. She saw a blurry dark figure in front of her, but before she could make it out, she fell to the ground, unconscious. The figure who stepped out of the shadows _was_ indeed Cronus!

"Sleep well, Rin. Let's just say some of my pets will have a nice time taking your head off." Cronus said with a chuckle, disappearing.

To be continued

Hello, everyone. I'm trying not to make the story too closely to Labyrinth, but situations will be similar, in case you're wondering. Anyways, again, reviews mean a lot to me and have a great week! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

The 7th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Labyrinth

After about a few minutes, Rin's eyes began to open. Regaining her sight, she got up and looked around, not recognizing where she was at.

"W…where am I?" she wondered. She got up and looked around.

"Lumahowl! Pyxunoid! Eugene! Where are you guys?" she called. No answer from her friends. Suddenly, she heard the bushes rustling behind her.

"Huh? Flame? Scruffy? Is that you?" she asked. Suddenly, two furry wolf-like creatures appeared out of the bushes, scaring Rin half to death. They all laughed.

Rin saw two more come out of the bushes. They all laughed when they saw Rin. Suddenly, they took off their arms and legs, using them as instruments to play with. Their arms and legs could re-attach easily.

"I've gotta find my friends!" Rin thought to herself.

"Hi ya, lady! What'cha doin' with a head like that?" asked one of the creature. One of them wrapped its arms around Rin, while another one tried to take her head off.

"Hey, her head doesn't come off! It's fuse on there!" said the third creature.

"Let go of me!" snapped Rin.

"Hey, we should find something sharp to take off her head! That'll do just nicely!" said the fourth and smallest creature.

Rin managed herself free by stepping on one of the creature's feet, which made it groan out in pain. Rin then took each head off the creatures and threw them all as far as she could.

"Hey! Don't throw his head! Lady, that's my head! Give it back!" snapped the first creature. When Rin was done, she ran off as fast as she could.

"Get back here! We're not finished with you!" said the second creature. Once they got their right heads back, they all went after Rin.

Rin kept on running, desperately trying to find her friends.

"Lady, we can do something easier than your head! What about your toes? You don't need them!" said the third creature.

"Or your teeth! You surely don't need those teeth!" said the third creature.

"Leave me alone! Get away from me!" snapped Rin.

"Or your ears? You don't need two ears!" said the fourth creature.

"What about fingers?" the first creature asked.

"I said leave me alone!" Rin snapped.

"What about your nose? You can smell just fine without a nose!" said the second creature.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise, Ventus Pyxunoid! Rise, Aquos Lumahowl! Take them out, now!" said a voice. The creatures turned around and saw a huge dog-like creature and another bakugan that looked like some sort of huge man with wings

"Time for you to taste some Soaring Kunai!" snapped Pyxunoid.

"And how about a little side of Sea Shine?" Lumahowl asked. He became invisible and went for the creatures, and kunai knives formed in Pyxunoid's hands.

"Yikes! Run for it!" said the first creature as two of his brothers got knocked out by an invisible Lumahowl. Pyxunoid threw kunai knives at them as they ran off.

Rin saw Eugene, Flame, and Scruffy, along with Lumahowl and Pyxunoid, of course.

"Guys! You found me! But how?" asked Rin.

"I sensed that you were in danger. We followed a trail that lead straight to you!" said Scruffy.

"Thanks a lot for saving me, but did you really have to try and hurt those guys? They weren't really injuring me or anything," said Rin.

"Sorry. We get kind of extreme on occasions," said Pyxunoid.

Rin just rolled her eyes as she got up, taking her friends so they could continue their journey to rescue baby Angela.

In his castle, Cronus was sitting on his throne, enraged that the four creatures returned unsuccessful.

"You mean you didn't destroy her?" snapped Cronus.

"We tried, but we were too unprepared to do so! We got attacked by her friends!" said the fourth creature.

"I should've known not to send insects like you! You're finished!" snapped Cronus.

"No! Please, have mercy!" said the first creature. But Cronus shot lightning at them, ignoring their screams of pain. They disintegrated into dust.

"If those fools won't take care of the girl, you'll just have to do it yourself!" said Cronus to himself.

Back in the woods, after what seemed to be like an eternity of traveling, Rin and her friends finally made it to Cronus's castle. They had finally made it! Rin and her friends were excited, more determined than ever.

"We made it! We made it!" said Eugene.

"Angela, here I come." said Rin. They all headed towards the gate, but stopped when they saw two muscular guards standing at the gate door.

"Yikes! How can we get passed those guards? If they see us, they'd alert Cronus!" said Flame.

"You're right, Flame. There's got to be a way to get passed them," said Eugene.

"Allow me, said Scruffy. He took out something from a small backpack he had on his back. It was a pan flute.

"A pan flute?" Eugene asked.

"What did you expect, a sword? A lot of satyrs have pan flutes." said Scruffy. He walked towards the guards, who pointed their weapons at him.

"Good evening, gentlemen. May I interest you in a little melody that I play?" asked Scruffy. He started to play the flute, and the guards quickly fell to the ground, sound asleep.

Scruffy gave a thumbs up and the others quickly followed him inside. When they were inside, Flame quietly closed the doors and they looked around. It was a small village, with Cronus's castle just a little feet from them.

Inside the castle, Cronus was holding baby Angela in his arms, when a messenger goblin came inside.

"Your majesty! I bring you news! The girl…" the messenger goblin started.

"What is it?" Cronus asked.

"The girl with her cat friend!" said the messenger goblin.

"Where is she?" Cronus asked.

"She made it this far with a dragon boy and a goat-man!" said the messenger goblin.

"Excuse me!" snapped Cronus.

"They made it to the village and their on their way here!" said the messenger goblin.

"Stop them, all of you! Hide the baby girl! They must be destroyed now! Go, or I'll destroy _you _all! Move it, NOW!" Cronus ordered. All of the goblins scattered, and Cronus headed up the castle stairs.

Rin and her friends made their way through the village, where a mob of angry goblins saw them.

"Oh, no! We've got company!" said Eugene, pointing. Rin and the others grew shocked.

"Seize them!" ordered the chief goblin. All of the goblins charged at them, with their weapons ready.

Rin and them got ready to fight, and one by one, they all clashed. Flame blew fire at a couple of them, while Scruffy played his plan flute, which made some of them fall asleep.

A group of goblins surrounded Eugene.

"Do you goblins want a taste of battle? Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise, Ventus Pyxunoid!" said Eugene.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise, Aquos Lumahowl!" said Rin.

"Ability activate! Moon Wave!" said Rin. Lumahowl howled, and a huge column of water formed into a huge pillar. The goblins were awestruck, and then the water turned into a huge tsunami wave, crashing down on them. The goblins screamed as they were washed away.

"All right, Lu!" said Rin.

"Ability activate! Soaring Kunai!" said Eugene. Pyxunoid formed kunai knives in his hands and started throwing them at the goblins, which caused piercing pain.

"Let's finish this off, Pyxus! Ability activate! Mecha Ariel Fighter!" said Eugene. Soon, she turned into a second Pyxunoid. The goblins all screamed.

"Ability activate! Swift Defender!" said Eugene. They both flew into the air and started spinning, surrounding themselves with winds. They attacked them with hit after hit, which caused them all to fall to the ground, unconscious.

Eugene transformed back into herself, and Pyxunoid went back into ball form.

Rin, Flame, and Scruffy ran over.

"We did it! We defeated all the goblins!" said Scruffy.

"But there's one more enemy who's the toughest out of them all," said Flame.

"Cronus." Eugene said.

They all looked at the castle.

To be continued

Hey, everyone! I'm back! My computer had a problem with me logging in. I even had a problem even with uploading chapter six! Doesn't that irritate you? Hopefully that won't happen anymore! Anyways, review, review, review! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

The 8th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Labyrinth

The group looked at the castle. They walked up the steps, but Rin stayed back.

"Guys, I don't think I can do this," she said.

"Huh? What do you mean you can't do this?" Eugene asked.

"What if I'm too late and Angela's a goblin already?" Rin asked.

"Rin, we're here to save her! That's what we came here for!" said Lumahowl.

"We had a tough time getting here, Lumahowl!" Rin said. Flame walked back downstairs.

"Rin, look. Your baby cousin needs you more than ever! If you give up on her, you'll regret it for the rest of your life," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You don't under…" Rin started, but Flame shushed her.

"I have faith in you, Rin. I've always had faith in you!" he said. Suddenly, to everyone's shock, Flame leaned in and kissed Rin. Eugene's mouth gaped, and Scruffy fainted backwards. Pyxunoid and Lumahowl just looked at each other.

After a few seconds, Flame pulled back. Rin's eyes were wide the whole time.

"Now what're we waiting for? Your cousin needs your help!" said Flame.

"Uh, right!" Rin said. They all headed up the stairs to the castle door. Rin quietly opened the door, and everyone stepped inside.

The castle was very creepy-looking. There were stone statues of gargoyles, and candles lit everywhere. There were three sets of castle stairs.

"This'll take forever! How can we find Angela if we don't know which stairs lead us to Cronus?" Eugene asked.

"He's up the middle flight. I can sense it," said Rin.

"Then what're we waiting for? Let's go!" said Scruffy. Rin nodded and they all ran upstairs.

They came to a door. Rin looked at her friends, who nodded, and she kicked the door in. The room was huge, but there was no sign of baby Angela anywhere.

"Could this be the wrong room?" Flame asked.

"I'm not sure, but wherever Angela's hiding, I'm going to find her." said Rin. Suddenly, the door slammed shut, which left them with total darkness.

Rin heard her friends gasp and when she turned around, bright candles began to light up. Three strong goblins had Eugene, Flame, and Scruffy in their arms.

"Let my friends go!" Rin snapped.

"Hands off, pal!" snapped Eugene.

Pyxunoid and Lumahowl gasped, and turned around to see Cronus walk out of the shadows.

"Hmmm, isn't it interesting, Rin? Bringing your pesky friends along to try and rescue little Angela?" Cronus asked.

"Let them go, Cronus. It's me you want, not them!" said Rin.

"Let me go!" snapped Flame.

"Release us at once! I will not stand for it!" ordered Scruffy, but the goblin who had him just rolled his eyes.

A fourth goblin grabbed Pyxunoid.

"Pyxunoid, no!" Lumahowl said. Pyxunoid struggled to get free.

"Rin, don't you know it's against the rules to use your friends' bakugan?" Cronus asked.

"Let my friends go! We're escaping from here now! I want Angela back!" said Rin.

"You can have the brat back, but you must beat me in a battle first!" said Cronus.

"What? No! I'll never battle you!" Rin snapped.

"Fine. If you refuse to battle me, your friends pay the price!" Cronus snarled. He grabbed Eugene and held a laser weapon up to her.

"AAH!" Eugene screamed.

"Eugene, no!" Rin tried to run over, but two goblins pointed two long spears at her. Cronus chuckled.

"What's it going to be, Rin? Your friends or a battle?" asked Cronus. Rin looked back at her friends, and then at Cronus.

"Rin, don't do it! Just go and save Angela before it's too late!" cried Eugene. Cronus waited for an answer.

"Fine! You win. I'll battle you!" said Rin. Her friends gasped.

Cronus chuckled and lead them all out to an arena, where the final showdown was about to start.

To be continued

Hey, hey! This chapter's short, but like I say, there will be longer chapters! Review, review, review! Hope you all have a fantastic weekend! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

The 9th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Labyrinth

Cronus lead them all down a hallway, where two goblins had Rin's arms. Rin looked back at her friends.

"I'm so sorry, you guys. I should've never dragged you into this," she apologized

"Why are you sorry? Friends always stick together!" said Scruffy.

"Scruffy's right. Even if I turn back to normal or not, I'm just glad I'm helping you," said Eugene. Rin smiled.

"Friendship. Disgusting!" said Cronus. Rin and the others glared at him.

"Put a sock in it, Cronus! Nobody cares what you think!" snapped Flame. Cronus growled and held his sharp nails up to one of his cheeks.

"If you ever insult me again, you'll find yourself with no teeth!" Cronus snapped. Flame gulped as Cronus took his hand back and walked on.

Soon, they all came to an arena, where the two goblins pushed Rin inside. Pyxunoid floated up to her as the three goblins took Rin's friends in the stands. All three looked on worriedly as Rin got ready to battle.

"It's time!" said Cronus.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Rise, Aquos Lumahowl!" said Rin. Lumahowl roared at Cronus.

"You don't scare me, Rin," said Cronus. Suddenly, He grew bigger and bigger until he was Lumahowl's size. Cronus laughed evilly, and the laughter boomed like thunder, terrifying everyone.

"Are you scared of me, Rin?" Cronus asked.

"Not a chance!" Rin said in a shaky voice.

Cronus chuckled and the battle immediately started. Cronus breathed purple fire out of his nose at Lumahowl, who tried to dodge every attack as fast as he could. Lumahowl's Sea Shine ability activated and he became invisible.

"Keep it up, Lumahowl!" said Rin.

Her friends watched the whole thing, with scared looks on their faces. The three goblins chuckled when they watched Cronus. Eugene's ears went down.

Scruffy wanted to reach in his backpack, but it was no use. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He would make the goblins let them go.

"Uh, excuse me," Scruffy said. The goblin who was holding him gave him an icy look. Eugene and Flame looked at each other. What was Scruffy thinking this time?

"Uh, hello there, good sir. Please, I must use the little satyrs' room. I have a very weak bladder and I really have to uh…go number one. Will you please let me do my business?" Scruffy asked.

The goblin growled and slowly released him. Scruffy smiled and walked down the stairs.

"Thanks for the help! Now!" Scruffy said. The three goblins grew shocked, fooled by a satyr! Eugene stepped on her captor's foot, who screamed out in pain, while Flame blew smoke out of his nose, which got into his captors' eyes. However, Pyxunoid had trouble getting free.

"Let Pyxunoid go!" snapped Eugene. She ran over to try and rescue her guardian bakugan, but the goblin grabbed her wrist. Eugene groaned out in pain, and the goblin chuckled. Flame blew fire at him, which sent a flight of pain moving up his back. The goblin screamed and Pyxunoid quickly freed himself.

"Pyxunoid!" said Eugene.

"Eugene!" said Pyxunoid, flying into his partner's hands. The four goblins pointed their spears at them.

"Sleep tight, you four!" said Scruffy. He quickly played the melody on his pan flute, and the goblins all fell asleep. They all smiled and went for Cronus, who was too busy fighting Lumahowl.

"We need to help them!" said Flame.

"Pyxunoid, you go help Lumahowl!" said Eugene.

Pyxunoid quickly flew over.

"This fight's almost over, Eugene!" said Cronus.

"Rin, we need to stay strong!" said Lumahowl. Rin nodded, but got distracted when Pyxunoid flew over.

"Huh?" Cronus grew shocked to see him and Rin's friends free.

"Allow me!" said Pyxunoid. He quickly changed into his bakugan form.

"You go, Pyxunoid!" said Rin.

"Don't worry about us, Rin. We can handle Cronus! What you need to do is find your baby cousin!" said Pyxunoid.

"You heard him. Just go!" said Lumahowl.

Rin nodded and ran off wit her friends. Cronus looked at Pyxunoid and Lumahowl and got ready to fight.

"Rin!" said Eugene.

"I'm fine!" said Rin.

"Thank goodness!" said Flame.

"C'mon, hurry!" said Scruffy, who was half way up the castle stairs. The group caught up with him and they headed to Cronus's room.

One inside, they looked around and saw a crib. Rin quickly ran over and saw baby Angela, unharmed. Angela looked up at her with bright blue eyes.

"Oh, Angela! You're safe!" said Rin, picking up her baby cousin. Rin held on tight to her, repeatedly apologizing.

Out in the battle field, Cronus was battling Lumahowl and Pyxunoid, who were blocking everyone of his attacks. Purple light and purple fire shot out of his mouth and eyes, sending them both flying.

"Ugh! We can't keep up! We have to do something!" said Pyxunoid.

Rin and the group showed up and saw them. Eugene ran onto the battlefield, with Rin following behind her. Flame and Scruffy watched on.

"Rin, I have an idea! I've been saving a special move for situations like this!" Eugene said.

"I'm right with you!" said Rin.

"Ability activate! Mecha Ariel Fighter!" they both said. Cronus just chuckled, but grew shocked once they both turned into a second Pyxunoid and Lumahowl.

"Ability activate! WHIRLWING SOARING KUNAI!" they both screamed. Pyxunoid and Eugene raised their hands, while the wings on both Rin and Pyxunoid came up.

A huge blue tornado filled with water and sharp kunai knives formed. The tornado shot through the arena and at Cronus, who was completely defenseless.

"No! AAAAAAAH!" Cronus screamed. The kunai pierced his skin as he faded into nothing. Suddenly, everything was silent.

The dust soon cleared, and Rin and Eugene were back to themselves. Rin dropped to her knees, and Eugene sat down. Pyxunoid and Lumahowl flew over to them.

"You all did it! You defeated Cronus!" said Flame, running over.

"Yeah…we did!" said Rin, breathing heavily. Flame helped her up and was about to help Eugene, but stopped when they all saw her.

Suddenly, Eugene lit up a bright green. All three shielded their eyes as she was floated slightly in the air. Her cat ears disappeared, and her cat eyes turned into round ones. Her tail disappeared. She landed on the ground, slumped over one of the rocks. She now had a black jacket and pants on.

"Eugene!" Rin and the others ran over to her. Eugene groaned and got up.

"R-Rin? What happened?" Eugene asked. She was no longer a cat girl, but now a human.

"Eugene! It's your human form! You…you're back to normal," said Rin.

"I am? I am! I'm back to myself! I can't believe it!" Eugene said, jumping up. She hugged Rin.

"Thank you for helping me! You're a true friend!" Eugene sobbed happily. Rin smiled back.

Flame carried baby Angela over to Rin, and handed her over. Angela smiled up at her, and Rin smiled back.

All of a sudden, a white portal opened out of the hole in the wall. The group gasped.

"Rin, it's time!" said Scruffy.

"Time for what?" Rin asked.

"To go home. Your journey's done," said Flame. Rin looked at the portal then back at her friends.

"You've all been so wonderful. I'll never forget you all!" she said.

Eugene smiled and hugged her tightly, tearfully saying that she will miss her new friend.

"Goodbye, Scruffy," said Rin.

"Before you leave, take my pan flute. It's something to remember me by," said Scruffy.

"But what will you do?" Rin asked.

"Please, I've got seven more back at my house!" said Scruffy with a laugh.

Rin smiled and gladly accepted it. She walked over to Flame, who smiled sadly at her.

"I'll always remember you, Rin. Forever!" said Flame.

Rin smiled at him, and he kissed her one last time. Scruffy groaned and Eugene giggled.

Rin walked over to the portal. She said goodbye to her friends one last time before the portal disappeared.

To be continued

One more chapter to go! I despise ending stories, but they all must come to an end. I'd like to see some reviews by the way! Peace out! ;P


	10. Chapter 10

The 10th part of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: The Labyrinth

Rin groaned as she woke up, stretching out her arms as she sat up. She looked around and noticed she was in her room.

"Angela!" she said. She quickly hopped out of bed and ran to her parents' bedroom.

When she walked inside, she saw the crib and quickly ran over. Angela was sound asleep, completely safe. Rin smiled and sighed with relief. She put the covers over her and walked away, turning off the lights and lightly closing the door.

In her room, Rin was playing games on her laptop, when she heard the door downstairs open.

"Rin, we're home! Rin?" her father's voice asked.

"I'm up here!" Rin said. She turned off her computer and walked over to the window, looking out at the starlit sky. Lumahowl floated over.

Suddenly, Rin noticed something on her dresser. She walked over, and saw it was a pan flute. Rin picked it up and smiled.

"Take my pan flute," said a voice.

"Huh?" Rin turned to her mirror and she saw Scruffy.

"Scruffy? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I miss you. We all miss you, Rin," said Scruffy.

"I miss you a lot, Scruffy. I wish you could bring the others here, too. I could really use the company," said Rin.

"Then why didn't you ask sooner? Turn around!" said Scruffy.

Rin turned around and saw her friends. Flame, Eugene, Pyxunoid, and Scruffy were all sitting on her bed!

"Guys!" Rin said. She ran over and greeted them all.

"Hello again, Rin," said Eugene.

"Eugene, I'm so glad you're here! You don't know how much I've missed you all!" said Rin.

Rin turned around to Flame, who was smiling at her the whole time.

"It's good to see you again, Rin." he said. Rin smiled as he blushed and went in to kiss her, but he grew embarrassed when he saw Eugene and Scruffy watching.

Rin giggled.

"Now what're we waiting for? Let's put on some music!" said Scruffy. Rin nodded and put on some music as her friends started dancing.

Rin ran over and Eugene and they looked at Flame and Scruffy, who weren't that great of dancers, and laughed.

The both of them soon joined in, enjoying the fun night as it went on and on.

THE END

~To my friends, ShunKazamis-Girl and ObsessiveFanNumber1. This is for you guys! ;)

Review and peace out! =D


End file.
